Shepherd of Angels
by Another one of those please
Summary: During a Grimm invasion, Jaune accidentally awoken his semblance. Shortly after, he is thrown into Beacon without any practical social skills. A ability to summon constructs of light, combined with an ancient prophecy that even Ozpin could not decipher are the only things that stand between Jaune and a normal hunter school experience. Easy, right?


"Grimm!"

A guardsman on the palisade shouted down towards his compatriots just behind the wall. But before he could even finish, dark figures crashed through the wooden wall and into the settlement.

Inside the town, people hurriedly prepared defenses. At one of the houses close to the center of town, a mother pushed her children along down the stairwell to their basement.

"Stay in here until daddy and I come back for you!" Jane Arc cried as she bid farewell to her children before shutting the door. As former huntsmen, both she and her husband were crucial to the defense of the town if they want to brave this storm. While they went to fight the monsters, their children huddled in the basement of their house.

* * *

For what seemed like hours, darkness permeated the cramped basement as the siblings waited for their parents to come back. The oldest child, Josephine cradled her youngest sister while Jaune and Janet kept the others calm.

 _BOOM_

Suddenly, a crash came from outside. Something had smashed into their home above and was fighting something else. A low growl permeated the house as Josephine and Jaune desperately tried to keep their siblings quiet. The sounds sword clashing against bone got closer and closer to the doorway. The children screamed the door came crashing down and a body flew through it.

"Henri?" Josephine recognized the man as their neighbor and quickly tried to help him up.

"STAY BACK!" The injured man yelled at the children as two dark wolf-like figures slowly stalked down the stairs and into the basement. The children trembled in fear as the beowolves crawled closer to Henri. Everyone screamed as one of the Grimm raised a claw, preparing to strike.

"AHHH!" A quick swipe from the Beowolf slashed Henri's arm and knocked his weapon further away from the now helpless man. Both monsters focused their attention onto the weakened prey.

"NO JAUNE!" Josephine cried in horror as she watched her only brother dash forward straight at the pair of monsters.

A girl sang to him. And he let instincts fly.

In a blinding flash of light, his fist swiped against the torso of the beast. Next thing they knew, the beowolf disintegrated into million specks of black dust, as if there was nothing there at all. When Jaune looked down at his hand, there was a blade of pure white light, enveloping his right arm like a gauntlet. The surviving beowolf cowered and gnarled at him as it slowly backed away from him. Without blinking, Jaune propelled himself towards and a second flash, this time from his left hand and the dark figure shattered like its brethren not a second ago.

Janet rushed to help Henri up while Josephine gave her baby sister to one of the younger ones before running to Jaune. "Oh my God! Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Jaune gasped for a breath he didn't know he was holding. The voice in his head dimmed. Adrenaline pumped through his system has his gaze moved between his arms and the place where the two giant Grimm once were. The sleeve of his shirt had stayed intact apparently, as seem when the two snow white blades disintegrated much like the monsters they just slew. A look at his sisters told him that they did not hear the same singing voice as he did. Weird. Jaune thought he would be more unnerved than he really is right now. "…I am fine. How is Henri?"

Janet looked up at them calmly while Henri breathed heavily as he tried to move his. "He should be fine, but we need to clean up his wounds. Saphron, can you find the ointments and bandages somewhere around here?"

"Thanks kids." Henri stopped trying to mess with his hand. He paused for a moment before turning his attention to the boy who was still marveling at his wrists, "Jaune, I know this is a lot to ask of a fifteen-year-old, but can you help us out? The town is about to be overrun by those monsters. Last time I heard was the guards retreating from the plaza. We need all of the help we can get. I can stay here and keep your sisters safe, so can I ask you to go out and fight?"

Before his older sisters could intervene, Jaune replied solemnly, "I will."

"No! Jaune, its dangerous!" Jaune knew the dangers, but there seems to be something drawing him out. Fear became secondary to some call. The music was now barely audible, but he wanted more. He wanted to embrace it again.

"Josie, I have to."

Josephine still wanted to argue with her brother. Surely their parents, if not the guards, can take care the Grimm. "But you might get hurt!"

"What else is there to do? If those things take over the town, there is no guarantee for any of our safety." Jaune's anger flared unintentionally but he quickly calmed himself, "Look, I promise, I will try to stay safe."

Josie sighed. But after a pause, she moved towards the back end of unlatched a sheathed sword from the wall and handed it to his brother. "Fine. You better come back alive. Mom and dad will have my head for this."

"Yeah!" Jackie, their second youngest sister, beamed at her brother, "We still need you to tryout that dress we made for you!"

"Quiet! He wasn't supposed to know about that until his surprise birthday party!"

"Hey! quit spilling!"

Jaune smiled at his family before turning towards the doorway, "Thanks guys, stay safe."

* * *

Outside, the fighting raged on around Jaune as he exited the broken door of his house. Man and Grimm in a mortal struggle. Jaune drew his sword and the music started again. The sheath surprised him for a moment when it expanded into a shield, but he quickly recovered. First is an Ursa who was about to crush a poor townsman wielding a pitchfork. Jaune came up from behind and blocked a claw with the shield. With a clean stroke from the sword, he sheared off the Ursa's head before pushing its body away from the man behind him.

"Are you ok?" Jaune turned around to face the frightened man.

"Yes… Yes… I am fine" The man wearily nodded his head.

As soon as Jaune got confirmation, be ran towards another fight. Jaune danced to his muse, whom ever she was. This time three Beowolves had surrounded a single guardsman. With the element of surprise still with him, he stabbed his right blade into the back of the nearest Grimm.

The other two didn't seem to care that one of their brethren had been slain and pounced on the lonely guard. There was no way Jaune would reach them in time, but he did not boy instinctively raised his right hand as the guard raised his halberd to defend against the simultaneous attacks.

A beam of light extended from his outreached palms and pierced through both Grimm just as they landed onto their prey.

 _THUD!_

The two wolf creatures fell dead onto the ground. Before long, the Grimm bodies started to disintegrate, and the guardsman pushed himself up. _That make life a lot easier,_ Jaune smirked slightly internally. A light comfort in a warzone, really. The townsman quickly came to help the guard while Jaune went to help another person.

It took half of an hour to clear the area of Grimm and another full hour to gather all the survivors. As the fighting drew to a close, the singing also stopped. Jaune sustained a couple of scratches on his face and a few rips in his hoodie but nothing major. He was really surprised his jeans survived all the scrapes against the asphalt street.

Jaune and the Town guards decided that it was better to move everyone into the town hall. It was easier for the tattered group of guards and townsfolk to defend and the basement held more than enough supplies to last them until rescue. They boarded up the windows and moved the women and children into the basement. The guards and militia took up positions along the first floor and a couple of watch points on third. One of the guards found a town map in the basement and they set up a command and control center on the second floor.

"Ok." The adrenaline started to wear off as Jaune surveyed around them. Each were shaken in their own way, but some looked hopefully towards the blonde teen. "Who is the highest-ranking officer present?"

"You." A guardsman came forward, "I am Corporal Edward Mills, sir. There are no commissioned officers present."

Jaune almost corrected him and told the guard that he is not a huntsman. He paused mid-thought as he glanced around the room. Everyone focused their attention on him, prepared to spur into action at his command. For the first time in his life, Jaune felt the weight of others. His decision now determines the fate of all of them, him, his sisters, Mills, everyone. So, despite being sixteen and having a shred of neither combat nor command experience, Jaune swallowed back his insecurities and help this little group of militiamen against a full scale Grimm invasion. Fake it till you make it…right? "Ok, have we notified Vale yet?"

"We are trying, but no responses so far." That is worrisome. There was no way they could stop a Grimm invasion with a couple of huntsmen and a handful of guards.

The only thing to do is evacuate the populace to a larger settlement. But there is no guarantee that Vale or Atlas would come to save them. They needed to seal the breach. And without ways to communicate with his parents, there is no way of knowing if they had stopped the invasion. "Where is the breach?"

"Here." The corporal pointed to an angled section of the palisade. The area around it is mostly open ground with several houses further away. There is little to no cover to approach the opening, let alone finding materials to close it with. Jaune took a moment to ponder his options. He could stay here and help fend off any incoming Grimm, but they wouldn't know how long they would have to wait out for.

His other option would be to seek out the breach. Hopefully find his parents there and help seal it. Then they would all clear out the town little by little. That or reinforcements from Vale airlifts them out. His mind flowed towards another subject. The songs. What are they? Are they a part of his semblance? Who is the one singing? Can others hear her too?

"Ahem" Jaune snapped back to the current situation at the cough. His sight fell back onto the map in front of them. He steeled his resolve and made his decision.

"We cannot depend on rescue right now." The boy scanned the soldiers around him. They were afraid, but a few held hope in him. Whether or not the hope is well placed is questionable, but Jaune is not one to question it right now. "I will go and find the other huntsmen. You will stay here and hold the center down."

Everyone nodded. Some started to go and prepare to bolster the defenses. Wow, He thought he would have more trouble with them, much like with his sisters. On that thought, he is definitely not telling them about this. He talked to them a bit when they moved everyone into the town center, but he was soon called to the second floor.

Jaune and the guards planned out some of the defensive positions around the town center including watch posts in the taller buildings around them. They seemed much more energized in his presence, eagerly saluting him when he walked around with the corporal. The boy made some last second checks to the plans and his gear, deciding to take a spare rifle with him. He remembered from the books that he used to sneak out of the family library that he can't depend on his semblance forever. Sooner or later his aura would run out, so having a ranged weapon even without training is always better over no ranged weapon.

And without a word to his family, he inconspicuously walked out of the town center and towards the breach.

* * *

 _Huff…Huff…Huff._

Jaune gasped for air as he raced across the street. It had been two skirmishes since he had left the town center. He had moved closer to the edge of the houses, an open field separated him and the palisades. The songs have returned invariably as he fought, soothing his mind and reinvigorating his spirit. Jaune had gotten used to the songs as a warning sign of incoming Grimm. Despite listening for the past two hours, he still couldn't make out any of the words.

And still no signs of his parents. The road, too, was devoid of human life and the now deserted houses seem to haunt him with their windowless eyes. The boy raised his shield and dove into the nearest house. A pack of Grimm scoured the streets, looking for their next victim. He calmed himself behind a half-broken cabinet before checking his gear.

His hoodie was mostly intact, only a couple of cuts here and there. The unhealed lacerations burned slightly underneath his shirt. His jeans had splotches of blood but no actual damage. The first aid kit he took with him from the town center was still in his pocket.

He then checked the old family sword and shield. It was doubtful that he could use either has well has his semblance but forming and maintaining light blades burns through aura like no tomorrow. He could feel the aura draining from his body into the white blades. Jaune found it much more effective to coat the blade and shield with aura. Made cutting easier while not wasting as much aura. That or use the gun. Its leather holster was still attached to his belt, but he had thrown the rifle away after the last skirmish when he ran out of ammo. Not wanting random straps getting caught during a fight, Jaune quickly cut the strap off and threw it off to a corner of the house.

After hours of combat, Jaune is pretty much running on fumes. His aura healed the bodily wounds, but mental exhaustion was starting to set in. Each time he fought, the singing would cast all weariness away. But after each fight, he would be more tired than ever. What seemed like his fourth adrenaline rush had already started to bleed away.

Without an accurate way to tell where he was exactly, Jaune begrudgingly got up to a crouch and moved closer to a broken window. There were still several straggling beowolves out in the open; no Nevermore in sight, though.

Jaune sat back down against the wall and took a deep breath. The breath never got a chance come back out however. An ebony claw ripped through the wall and wrapped around Jaune's waist. Instantly, Jaune crashed through the half-crumpled wall and out into the streets.

The attack threw Jaune across the street into the open and completely knocked the air out of his lungs. By the time Jaune recovered, he was greeted by an assortment of monsters. Boarbatusks, Beowolves and Ursai surrounded the teen and in the middle of them was a giant ape pounding its chest. A Beringel.

There was a moment of fear. Then the girl again. And fear and exhaustion flew away again. And again, his instincts overtook him as he charged into the monsters.

First, he danced around the large ape Grimm and aimed for the Beowolves on the sides. They were the easiest to take down, not having the mobility of the Boarbatusks or the heft of the Ursai. Some of the Grimm seemed momentarily shocked at his aggressiveness. The first one did not respond as an aura coated blade sliced into its thorax. The girl sang suddenly sang louder. Instinctively, Jaune followed the momentum of his first strike and rotated his shield opposite of his sword. A loud scratching sound rang out as bone met metal. The boy pushed the weight off him before slashing into the second Beowolf.

By this time, most of the Grimm recovered and started charging towards the teen. The Beringel however, chose to stay back and observe him.

 _Maybe to strike after I am weakened._ There was a chapter on some Grimm gaining intelligence with age. Maybe this one has. Jaune interrupted his own thoughts to strike at an Ursa that came too close. With a cleave, he managed to cut off an arm before stabbing into the bear's head.

The girl sang louder again, but this time, he did not have enough time to block the attack. Pain coursed through his back as a Beowolf clawed into his back. Jaune reeled from the strike but was quickly hit from the front by a charging Boarbatusk. The teen quickly slammed his shield into the boar and flipped it over before stabbing it in the chest.

Jaune wiped a bit of blood from his lips. The charge had hit him squarely in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Before he could regain his footing, another Ursa jumped onto him, using its weight to pin it down. The Grimm rose up and gathered itself to slam onto its prey. Jaune raised his shield to brace but it was soon knocked out aside. His sword, too, had been knocked aside from the initial charge.

The Ursa roared into the sky as it prepared end the teen's life. Jaune could see the miniscule cracks in the Ursa's bone plating. He could see the little strands of fur that stuck out between the plates. But despite being so close to death, fear did not embrace him for some reason. The girl sang soothingly into his mind. Her voice was full of longing and regret, and despite not knowing what she is saying, he felt that he understood what she meant. She was telling him that this wasn't the end. That he will not die today. And just as she sang towards a slight crescendo, a gunshot rang out.

Jaune watched as the Ursa collapsed down towards him. His arms still in a brace position, but at least they could withstand the half ton bear disintegrating onto them. As fast as the first shot rang out, several others popped in succession. A blur ran past Jaune and sliced cleanly through a Boarbatusk behind him.

By the time Jaune rose up from the asphalt, another had join the fight. And before Jaune could collect his weapons, they had already cleared the area of Grimm.

"Jaune?" _Oh crap._ Jaune instinctively cringed at the voice. It was mom.

"Hey mom."

"What are you doing here!? Where are your sisters!? Are you hurt!? Oh my god! You have Aura! Who did this!?" His mother quickly ran up and brought her only son into her embrace. From Monster Bear to Mama Bear, Jaune was again seized by an unstoppable force.

"I am fine mom. Josie and the others are safe." Jaune smiled sheepishly as his mom scrambled around his body, checking for wounds. "We rallied everyone in the town hall and set up defensive positions around. I came to check on you guys."

"Why would you do that?! I told you to stay in the basement!" As his mother smothered him, another came up to them. Jaune recognized the man as Merrick. He was a family friend. Him and his wife were teammates with Jaune's parents.

"Wait, did you say everyone is in the town hall?" The man furrowed his brows.

"Oh my god." Jane too was stunned.

Jaune was sincerely confused at their reaction. "What, mom? We made sure to clear the place out and set up barricades."

Merrick quickly glanced at his watch, "Jane, take you son with you. James and I can finish up with the breach."

Jane quickly lulled her own worries. She nodded before turning to her son and pulling him back towards the town center, "Grimm gather at negative emotion. Having everyone at one spot will attract a constant stream of them." Jaune paused in horror as his sisters faces flashed before him. Then came Mills and the others. Without a word, he turned and ran back the way he came.

He prayed to whatever higher power there is that his family is safe. They had to be. The singing started again, but Jaune ignored her this time. His family took precedence. The singing became louder and louder as he got closer to the town hall. Soon a Beowolf stumbled in front of him. Without stopping, he swung his sword and bisected the Grimm.

He continued running but as he got closer, he ran into more and more Grimm. His mother had caught up with him and together they cut through the increasing amount of Grimm. They soon came across a pack of Ursai. "Go." Jane nodded at her son as she charged at the bears.

Needing no response, Jaune dashed forward, striking through one Ursa before continuing towards the town center. Two more blocks. _Hurry!_

He rushed into the clearing surrounding the town center just as the Grimm broke through the first line of barricades.

"No!" Jaune saw soldiers and Grimm in mortal combat. One guard was surrounded by three Beowolves and another was pinned against the wall by an Ursa. Several with jumping out of the way of charging Boarbatusks. Jaune needed to help. He needed to save them. If any of them got hurt, it would be his fault. But just as he got close, he tripped down.

Something had restrained his arms. He tried to break free but to no avail. He looked back at what was holding him down and was shocked once again. White light, just like those he used to form blades and shields, formed chains and held him to the ground. He struggled even more to break free, but the chains only tightened with each pull. Jaune looked back at the guards around the town hall, helpless as they are about to be ripped apart by soulless monsters. "NOOOOOO!"

" _What does it feel like to have power?"_ It was the same girl that was singing. _"Tell me, what does it feel like to bend the world to your will?"_

A white light streaked downwards into the courtyard. Soon, more followed, striking down onto the Grimm. From them, beings of pure light leaped outwards. They donned intricate armor and wielded halberds of the same making as themselves.

Then it became a slaughter.

The Grimm were frozen in fear as the ethereal beings danced through the monster's ranks. Jaune could feel his aura draining from him. Somehow, he had summoned these heavenly knights. He could only watch as the remaining Grimm turned tail and ran. The knights did not follow, instead they gathered around the teen, still chained to the grass. The guards looked on in awe, but Jaune would not see any of their faces. His vision had already started fading. And soon, the white knights followed suit.

* * *

She woke from her sleep with a shiver. It wasn't the crisp winds of the night. No, it was her dream. There was a boy, blonde with the most beautiful cerulean eyes. He tried to speak to her, but she couldn't hear him. So instead, he smiled and reached out with his right hand, covered in light and motioned for her to come closer. She let him embrace her. It was warm. It was calming, soothing. Something lacking in her upbringing. But at the same time, her mind was racked with doubt and shame. _Am I a sin?_ Her entire left side went numb.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, I am back. Finally found some motivation to write RWBY fanfic again. This story has been on my mind for a while now. It is not the most original, but I will try to make it entertaining. Hopefully I can update with some regularity now. I hope most of you can guess the girl. But if you can't, you are in for something interesting. And as always, comments, ideas and questions are welcomed. Enjoy!**


End file.
